Assault of the Forgotten Enemy
by savinginseattle
Summary: Lauren Boswell returns to Grey Sloan Memorial bringing nothing but turbulence. convinced not to let her arrival change their new start, Callie and Arizona stand up for their marriage only to pay the price when Lauren pushes them to far. Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time.
1. The fight

**A.N: hopefully one chapter will be uploaded per week**

**DISCLAMIER: all legal knowledge throughout the story is correct according to the current UK law **

* * *

Welcome to the fight for survival against you and your problems. One which Calliope Torres was becoming ever more familiar with. We, as people, try to escape our difficulties and there never is an escape because much like Callie was learning they need to be faced and fought. However, as she fought her way through each problem with Arizona, whether it be Africa, the unplanned pregnancy, the car crash, the plane crash or the list that heart-crushingly followed, Callie could feel herself losing the fight as each day passed and the unconscious distance between them increased. As they rebuilt themselves up again a different problem would come crashing through their happy, typical family to produce only a bigger shake.

It wouldn't bother Callie normally, she would trek though putting one foot in front of the other, forever believing in even the smallest patches of greener grass on the other side but it was getting harder and harder as other people started noticing her lack of fight, important people. Derek who was forever giving sympathetic looks after the incident in the emotion reader machine, which ended up with her unconvincing screaming that was a happy person, and the belittling questions of 'How's everything at home?' or ' Are you okay?'. He could never really master sympathy without a tinge of 'my life is better than yours'.

Although he meant well, it was more annoyance than anything else. What really hurt Callie was when one night, her whole world noticed that she was slowly but truly falling apart.

Young feet plodded along the wooden floor deep in to the night, ''Mami?'' Sofia's little voice searched through the darkness for someone. ''What are you doing up, sweetie? Its way too late.'' Callie spoke while glancing to her watch '2:30 AM'_ jesus, 6am shift tomorrow sounds fun _she thought as she swept down to pick her daughter up. '' I looked in your bedroom but no one was in there, where's Mama?'' Sofia's voice sounded genuine concern although her 'o' sounds came out as 'w' with her toddler tongue couldn't help make people smile at the cuteness. _Crap, _Callie's mind raced for a plausible answer instead of the truth that her and Arizona had just had a massive argument which resulted in Arizona storming out the house. That was an hour ago and Callie was becoming increasingly worried as to where she had gone. ''um, she had to go to work but don't worry she'll be back in the morning to wake you up.'' Callie said with a promising smile and a playful squeeze, she knew how fond Sofia was of her morning routine with Arizona. ''Have you been crying Mami?'' _Damn it, she was way to good. ''_No sweetie, just tired.'' _Great another lie to your four year old, Callie. Great parenting. ''_ And so are you so back to bed missy.''

Sofia jumped off the hip of her mother to run back up the stairs. Before fulling reaching the top the little one turned to face her watching Mami, '' I hope you feel better tomorrow, Mami.'' Callie smiled with appreciation and once she knew Sofia was safely in her bedroom she broke down in to tears once more.


	2. Why are you running?

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that updates will be few and far between for the next two weeks as I'm going on holiday. Getting Wi-Fi will be a miricle but i will continue writing so there will be multiple chapters ready for when I'm back. **

**Please review, follow and favourite **

**Thank you so much for reading, S x**

* * *

After the Sofia incident and the rough patch of midnight arguments a couple of weeks ago, Callie could safely say that her and Arizona were back on yet another side of greener grass. When Callie was younger she was part of the cross country team for her school. There was one rule she always remembered. **Know why you're running. **Callie thought she knew what she was running towards right now, her family, her home, her work. All positive goals that she had wanted since a little girl, until the green patch of marriage ran out and during the search for another she would loose all sense of family, without family she didn't have a home just a house, without family she had no muse for her trail so no work. Right now, her well-being depended on that green grass.

The spring morning began like any other. The Seattle sun rays beamed through the large, trademark Grey - Sloan Memorial glass windows on to the hospitals main gang way standing above the heart of the building, lighting the way for Callie who was racing around already at only 8 AM. Balancing patient charts, prescriptions and her second coffee this morning, she carefully manoeuvred around the on coming traffic of doctors, patients and nurses as she was becoming increasingly late for the mornings board meeting.

Weaving her way through the wards, a voice brought her to a halt. ''Torres!'' _oh, now what_, she thought as she twisted round to find Jo, her Ortho companion spiriting towards her. '' Can you sign this, Please.'' Wilson panted as she reached Callie. '' Can't it wait? I'm really late.'' glancing down at her watch, 8:15 _only 15 minutes late, _she thought with a mental eye roll. '' Not if you want him alive when you come back.'' Jo spoke with a flat, matter of fact tone as she thrusted the prescription at her superior. Callie, instead of a reply, quickly scribbled down her signature with a widened face of surprise as she got ready to dash off again. "Wait, Callie are you going to the board meeting?''

A sharp inhale expressed a reply of 'trying too,'' as Callie re-faced Jo. Wilson's faced dropped, her brows drew together as she bit her lower lip. Callie's face squished in reaction to Jo's even stranger reaction, ''What is wrong with going to the board meeting?'' Her patience was running thin. ''Nothing, just we've got a visitor. Thats all. Um, good luck.'' And then she was off before anything else was said to confuse the superior doctor.

Callie just stood in utter confusion, alone after the strange confrontation. She found herself lost, spinning round in confusion visibly mouthing 'what the fuck' before she realised where she was already so late to.

….

Arizona was a nervous wreck sitting in the board meeting, the underlying tension was making her want to bolt out the door. Her lip was aching from how hard she was bitting it, watching each persons reaction to her and the woman who sat two seats over to her. Arizona found herself chewing her nails, but forced herself to keep her hand down from her mouth. It didn't quite work, as she found herself chewing again a bare minute later, after a cold sweat had broken out between her shoulder blades. She was nervous, alright.

She wanted to scream at Owen for planning such a disastrous event. No good could come from this, probably not even for the patient. Stopping herself from doing so, Arizona distracted herself by flickering her piercing ocean tinted eyes between the clock and the closed door under it. While everyone was waiting for Callie, Arizona couldn't decide whether she wanted her too come or not. She was settling on not. Her mind sent her images of Callie flying across the table to throttle the visitor. Arizona had heard the stories of how Callie worked along side Izzie for years after George without moving a muscle towards her. Which created nothing but admiration for her wife after hearing this, Callie's level of control was at the top of Arizona's respect to her. However, this time she felt things would be different.

Arizona's nervous fidgeting and train of thought was interrupted by the sudden booming of her name. ''Robbins!.''_ nothing._ ''Robbins'' louder this time. She snapped out to find the room full of board members looking intently at her, including their visitor. ''Yes?'' Her reply came muffled from her mouth being taken up with biting her nails. ''Perhaps you want to text Callie about the meeting.'' Owen's voice was sympathetic as he spoke, though as he reached the end of his sentence his head started to gesture towards their guest. Arizona got the message. ''_Go tell Callie before she runs in about to punch her.'' _

''Uh, yeah. I'll do it outside because, um, signal. Yeah.'_' _The Peds doctor dashed out of the room at the first chance she got. Felling like she could finally breathe again as the door shut behind her, hiding the complete awkwardness of what was in that room.

As she gathered her thoughts and breath, a familiar body came dashing round the corner towards Arizona. _Oh god,_ she thought, _It's more likely me to get punched_. Callie's face lit up when she saw her wife outside the door. ''Hey'', She cheered slowing down in to a walk. '' Wilson kept me, she needed a prescription . I hear we've got a visitor?'' A smile clung to each word that she spoke, Callie had a smile that would cause Arizona to completely and utterly melt. A smile strong enough to face the world yet nothing but natural. It caused Arizona's heart to break knowing with one sentence that jaw-dropping smile would be wiped clean. ''Calliope…'' She breathed as her face fell to the ground, blonde wisps of hair covering a face of shame. ''Uh oh, Calliope only comes out when you've done something wrong . What have you done?'' Callie's face still eradicated brightness as she joked with a light chuckle. '' It's more what I did… who I did.'' Arizona's voice dripped with the embarrassment of the sentence, she looked up to find the smile completely gone. The cinnamon shaded eyes had hardened to a dark, unforgiving colour.

''She's here.'' referring her only as 'she' with utter disgust towards her, Callie's voice became defensive, trying to hide the hurt in the eyes. ''I'm so sorry, Calliope I am. Please, don't do anything you'll regret. We're past this, okay? look at me.'' Arizona's warm hand held Callie's chin up from her staring at the floor. Her sparkling blue met the hardened brown and within moments Arizona swore she saw them turn back to the Cinnamon that she loved. ''We're past this, we're stronger than this.'' Her words drilled into Callie like a rock, she was right.

Callie agreed with a sharp intake of breathe and entered the seated room. Eyes jumped towards as everyone tensed, fully expecting Callie to throw a punch or a kick. Her fists, lying safety in her pockets, found themselves wrapping around, clenched as she saw her, sat next to her seat. As if this wasn't bad enough.

'' Welcome back, Dr Boswell.'' She spoke, in a voice filled with power and confidence.


	3. Focus

Time was no longer a concept. It was like the meeting room was stuck in a loop of time, minutes turning into hours, hours into what felt like days. Each tick of the clock showing each second that burned in Callie's ears as she was forced in to looking at _her_.

Lauren Boswell, had been the focus of Callie's rage for months, years. She had no one person to blame for the endless mishaps that had happened. No one she wanted to blame for the car crash, the plane crash, Marks death. But Arizona cheating? She found it a hell of a lot easier and less heartbreaking to blame Lauren and not Arizona. What allowed Callie to forgive Arizona, eventually, and had allowed her to sleep in the same bed once again was the grasp of hope that she found in that Arizona was in a bad place two years ago and now she was slowly returning. Arizona would never admit it but Callie noticed it. Losing her leg had knocked out all the Arizona that Callie loved. She noticed the difference in which Arizona went about her life. Her loose of passion in her work and the defending of the tiny humans, even too the loose of sparkle in her captivating, blue eyes or the super-magic smile.

Perhaps Callie was grateful for losing the real Arizona for a period because it allowed her to in love with the real Arizona all over again when she returned. Callie was happy again, and she was grateful it but she couldn't help but feel like she was just waiting for it all to break down again, she was becoming scared of being happy and comfortable incase there was anything coming round the corner. She ended up living for the moments in which nothing had chained and there was nothing to fear. Teaching Arizona to skate again outside their new, precious, family home or the simple things like the laughs they would share singing alone to Frozen in the mornings as they got Sofia ready. Callie knew it was the healthiest ways to live each day but she would live with hell, war and illness if diminished the possibility of a broken family,

Callie couldn't believe she was contemplating being grateful for the breaking of her marriage as her eye's focused back to the reality and refocused on the home-wrecker sitting beside her. Whatever she felt anger, sadness or even gratitude, Callie felt like the green was being drained from the grass. The focus in her marriage faded as the focus of the current situation raised.

'Normal day. You guys know what you're doing.' Owen Hunts voice boomed over the crowd of board members and visitor, enforcing his past of army major as his stance stood empowering an image of force yet openness. ' Torres and Dr Boswell…''

Before Owen could finish his sentence Callie knew what was coming, Arizona knew what was coming, everyone in the room did. They all found it much more amusing than Arizona and Callie did.

Arizona could feel panic searing through her. If she put herself in Callie's shoes right now she would either punch Lauren or punch Owen. She herself was tempted on both of these ideas. She had fucked up massively when she cheated on Callie. To this day she couldn't explain why she did it but she did and Arizona felt like she was slowly crawling back up the ladder of Callie's trust but this didn't stop her continuingly chewing on her now stubs of nails and bouncing her legs up and down in a nervous fidget.

Callie's emotions, however, were on the other side of the spectrum. She felt a mix of utter weakness and strong-willed power. Part of her, heartbreakingly, wanted to stop fighting. She wanted to stop trying so hard to fix her problems and just let them happen. It was a loosing battle, as one would go one would come back. As Arizona got over her leg, she would loose the baby, as she could get over the baby, Callie found out she couldn't have kids, as they got over that… Lauren would return.

However, some part of her kept going. The strong-willed power to see through each problem to the end and she was ready to do it all over again.

As Callie sat up right in her chair, with a posture of dominance and Arizona shrunk in hers Owen continued his sentence. '' You two will be working on a trauma that came in last night. ''

_That was it, the day in which Callie had planned to avoid Lauren all together had now became a day of surgery with her. _


End file.
